


Despair is eternal (On Hiatus for the foreseeable future)

by Pelican_writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based off Groundhog Day, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelican_writes/pseuds/Pelican_writes
Summary: Harukawa Maki, Yumeno Himiko and Saihara Shuichi had finally done it. It hurt, but they confronted the mastermind and lived through the final execution. They would be traumatized forever, but they were finally free.. That is, until Haruwaka Maki woke up in a locker all too familiar.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Despair is eternal (On Hiatus for the foreseeable future)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [White Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476147) by [Natileroxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs). 



I stared at the hole in the sky, holding hands with Himiko and Shuichi. We were free now. I don't know if I'm real, but I still felt real pain. That can't be changed, but at least it's over. It's finally over. _I did this for you, Kaito. I did this for you.._

"We'll see what this world gained, what it lost, and all the rest. Let's find out, together." Shuichi said as we walked hand in hand to the edge of the danganronpa set. I cracked a slight smile as I stepped into the light.

-INITIATING_REBOOT_SETUP.1041-

_What the fuck was that._

-REBOOT_HALFWAY_THROUGH-

"U-U-Umm.. D-D-D-Did you guys hear that?" Shuichi asked, visibly frightened.

"Nyeh! I'm scared.."

"Get behind me."

-REBOOT.1041 COMPLETE, INITIATING SHUT-DOWN-

"W-What is that?!"

"WHO'S DOING THAT?!" Himiko yelled, trying to find the source of the words.

-REBOOT COMPLETE, SHUT-DOWN COMPLETE-

"What is going on?"

The sky fell around me. Shuichi and Himiko turned into blurry messes as the world spun around. Everything blended together. This isn't okay. This isn't okay. THIS ISN'T OKAY. The rubble of hope's peak academy turned into nothing more than a gray blur. My eyes shut closed without my consent, and my spirit drifted off into unconsciousness. 

~-~-~

I woke up in some cold, disgusting locker.

_Oh fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I'm going to try to do whenever I can! I'm not that good at writing but I do enjoy it so I'll try my best! This wont have a schedule.


End file.
